La cassette
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles veut avouer ses sentiments. il trouve alors l'idée de la cassette.
1. Sous une pluie d'étoiles

**Coucou tout le monde**

 **Comme je ne mets plus les Twins le jeudi, j'ai décidé de re-mettre déjà les 4 chapitres de cette fic, et après j'en mettrai une autre.**

 **donc, ça s'appelle La cassette. Il y aura 4 chapitres**

 **Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sous une pluie d'étoiles

Stiles Stilinski 17 ans, était dans sa chambre, assit à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son écran de laptop, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il passait en revue sa playlist.

\- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de bien. Qui décrive exactement ce que je ressens.

Il chercha pendant des heures et finit par somnoler, la tête posée sur le clavier et soudain, il releva la tête d'un coup et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Il sourit.

C'était cette chanson qu'il voulait, celle-là qu'il lui fallait, celle-là qui décrivait exactement ses sentiments. Sentiments pour une personne qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un an. Un an de soupirs, un an de rêves, un an de fantasmes…

Il était temps de lui avouer, même s'il risquait de tomber de haut. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire en face, c'était certain. Il avait pensé à lui écrire une lettre, mais elle ne serait sûrement pas lue, sans doute jetée à la poubelle avant même que l'enveloppe ne soit ouverte.

Alors, il avait trouvé une bonne idée, selon lui. Une chanson à écouter sur une cassette. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la chanson, il allait falloir la mettre sur cassette et… il avait justement un ami-enfin un camarade de classe- disposant du matériel nécessaire pour lui faire ça. Il transféra la chanson sur une clé USB et appela son camarade. Le mec fut d'accord de lui faire contre une semaine de devoirs de maths. Ça ne posait aucun problème à Stiles. Il partit de chez lui avec sa clé USB et revint deux heures plus tard avec une cassette dans les mains. Il se remit à son bureau, sortit un stylo, un morceau de papier. Il écrivit trois mots sur le papier, le découpa bien net et le colla sur la cassette.

Maintenant, restait à l'amener chez la personne que son cœur avait décidé d'aimer. Il mit la cassette dans une enveloppe à bulles et ressortit de chez lui. Il la déposa chez la personne qu'il aimait et repartit, content que l'endroit soit désert. L'habitant semblait être partit pour un moment.

Stiles rentra chez lui, transféra la musique sur son portable, mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, les brancha sur l'objet bleu dans sa main et se coucha dans son lit. Il écouta en boucle la chanson en chantant les paroles doucement.

* * *

Quand le shérif rentra chez lui, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de son fils. Il frappa à la porte mais n'eut pas de réponse, alors il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit son fils couché sur son lit, les yeux fermés et qui chantait. Il l'écouta un moment. Stiles avait l'air amoureux, éperdument amoureux et le shérif se doutait bien, depuis un moment, de qui son fils était épris. Stiles ne lui avait pas dit, non, mais le shérif avait vu certains signes, repéré certains lapsus révélateurs. Il avait eu un peu de mal au début à réaliser et à accepter, surtout, mais les sentiments de son fils semblaient si forts et si purs que le shérif s'était fait à l'idée. Il avait eu envie, plusieurs fois, d'en parler avec son fils, mais il ne voulait pas se mêler de ça, si Stiles ne l'autorisait pas à le faire ou ne venait pas lui en parler de lui-même, il n'allait pas le forcer. Alors, il faisait celui qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, rien compris. Ça marchait bien depuis six mois, mais le shérif avait remarqué un changement récemment. Depuis que son fils et ses amis étaient allés un week-end au Mexique. Depuis là, son fils avait toujours l'air autant amoureux mais amoureux mélancolique, et le shérif n'aimait pas voir son fils unique comme ça. Son fils hyperactif qui semblait de plus en plus souvent manquer d'énergie et de motivation. Le shérif regarda une dernière fois son ado et referma la porte en silence. Il descendit au salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il prit dans ses mains une photo de sa défunte femme.

\- Tu saurais quoi faire toi. Stiles est amoureux et je crois qu'il est triste de tout ça. Ce n'est pas évident. Je t'en avais déjà parlé il y a quelques temps, mais là ça a changé. Il est allé au Mexique deux fois et depuis qu'il est revenu de sa deuxième escapade, je ne le reconnais plus. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler?... Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, tu sais. Je fais au mieux depuis que tu n'es plus là, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Tu savais y faire avec lui, tu savais l'écouter, le comprendre, le canaliser, le croire… je ne sais pas faire tout ça. J'essaye au maximum, mais nos conversations restent bien futiles, sans profondeur, sans réelles confidences. Je ne sais pas être aussi bien que toi avec lui. Peut être parce que je ne suis que son père et pas sa mère. Pas sa mère qui l'a porté dans son ventre, pas sa mère qui l'a bercé toutes les nuits, pas cette mère qui l'a nourri. Je me sens un peu perdu Claudia. J'espère juste que ça va aller mieux pour lui.

Le shérif soupira et reposa la photo de sa femme. Il ne vit pas son fils de la soirée et quand il voulut aller lui dire bonne nuit, l'ado dormait. Le père sourit à cette vision et mit la couette comme il fallait sur Stiles qui remua un peu. Il se pencha sur son fils, posa un baiser sur son front et murmura.

\- Je sais de qui tu es amoureux. Tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux.

Et puis le shérif quitta la chambre sans un bruit et alla se coucher. Il réfléchit encore un moment dans son lit puis fini par céder au sommeil. Il rêva de son fils. Qu'il lui disait enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre et que tout allait bien pour lui. Tout ceci n'était pas une amourette d'adolescent, c'était l'amour véritable, le vrai, le pur, le beau mais aussi celui capable de détruire un cœur, de bousiller une vie, de rendre fou un esprit. Celui qui brûle et qui glace en même temps, celui qui rend triste et euphorique. L'amour qui dure toute une vie et même bien plus. Il fallait juste espérer que Stiles parte dans le bon sens avec cet amour.

* * *

Braeden rentra la première dans le loft et jeta son arme sur le canapé. Derek arriva derrière elle et referma la porte. La journée et le début de nuit avait été rude. Ils étaient tous deux sur les traces du loup du désert. Ils avaient trouvés quelques infos dont il faudra qu'ils parlent avec la meute. Pour le moment Derek se déshabilla et se mit sous son duvet, dans son lit froid. Il regarda la mercenaire se dévêtir et sourit en voyant la lingerie en dentelles. Dieu que Braeden était sexy. La jeune femme fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta soudain, apercevant une enveloppe brune. Elle la prit dans les mains et la scruta sous toutes les coutures.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Derek, qui s'était levé et avait rejoint la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comment ça a pu arriver là?

\- Les membres de la meute ont tous une clé. C'est peut être l'un deux. Donne je vais l'ouvrir!

La mercenaire donna l'enveloppe à Derek qui l'ouvrit d'un coup de griffes. Il regarda dedans et en sortit une cassette. Objet peu banal en 2013… il n'en avait plus vu depuis un bon moment. Il la retourna et vit un papier collé dessus.

'' À écouter, Sourwolf''

Sourwolf? Une seule personne au monde l'appelait parfois comme ça. Stiles Stilinski, l'humain de la meute, l'hyperactif de service.

\- C'est quoi Sourwolf? Demanda Braeden.

Oh, c'est vrai elle n'était pas au courant elle. Lui dire, ne pas lui dire?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrai ça demain. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux l'écouter.

Derek posa délicatement la cassette sur l'enveloppe et partit se coucher, suivit de Braeden. Il ne put fermer l'œil. Il pensait à la cassette. Pourquoi Stiles lui aurait-il déposé ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dessus? Comment il allait l'écouter? Il réfléchi et se souvint que sa sœur, Laura, avait, à l'époque, un lecteur de cassettes avec des écouteurs. Peut être qu'il était dans un des cartons que Derek avait entassés dans le petit cagibi à l'étage. Il regardera demain quand Braeden sera absente. Tout dépend ce que contenait la cassette, il ne voulait pas l'écouter devant elle. Il se tourna vers la jeune métisse et la regarda dormir. Il aimait qu'elle soit là, ça lui faisait de la compagnie et quand il avait envie, il avait du sexe, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre…mais il manquait quelque chose. Un genre de petit plus qui pouvait tout changer. Une petite étincelle dans le cœur qui lui ferrait se dire, je suis amoureux, je veux rester avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas là cette étincelle. En revanche, il savait qu'elle était là pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un ado de 17 ans, absolument adorable, absolument mignon… mais un ado, et un ado de 17 ans dont le père était shérif. Au petit matin il fit semblant de dormir quand Braeden se leva et semblant de se réveiller quand elle revint de la douche. Elle enfila vite fait ses habits et prépara ses armes. Derek s'assit dans le lit.

\- Tu reviens ce soir?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire.

\- D'accord.

Braeden quitta le loft sans plus de cérémonie. Derek se leva, s'étira et ses yeux se posèrent sur la cassette. Bon, objectif…trouver le walkman de Laura. Il s'habilla d'un jean noir et monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit le cagibi et se pinça les lèvres en voyant tous les cartons. Un peu de tout était stocké là. Derek passa quelques heures à tout retourner, à ouvrir chaque carton…pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il rangea les cartons, prit le walkman vert avec lui et descendit à la cuisine. Il trouva des piles, les mit dans l'objet et…miracle, il marchait encore. C'est résistant ces bestioles. Il prit le lecteur avec lui, ramassa la cassette sur la table en passant et la mit dans le walkman avant de se coucher sur le canapé et de mettre les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il sourit en se revoyant presque 15 ans en arrière. Il soupira longuement et pressa sur play. Le petit crissement de début de lecture se fit entendre et soudain quelques notes au piano et enfin la chanson. Derek l'écouta une première fois jusqu'à la fin puis revint en arrière pour la réentendre. C'était beau, c'était doux et il comprit ce que Stiles avait voulu lui faire passer comme message.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé que Stiles pouvait avoir un trouble envers lui, peut être même un peu d'amour pour lui. Après tout, Derek pouvait sentir les émotions et entendre le cœur de Stiles et s'il avait pu entrer dans son esprit, alors il aurait été certain de ce que l'hyperactif éprouvait pour lui. Il n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, bien sûr que Stiles l'attirait, bien plus qu'il ne le voulait, bien plus que nécessaire, bien plus qu'acceptable par la loi. Il écouta encore et encore la chanson, imprégnant son esprit de chaque parole. Chaque mot résonnait dans sa tête comme une preuve d'amour. Une preuve d'un amour fort, d'un amour pur, d'un amour teinté d'innocence. Un amour qui disait que peu importe la différence d'âge, peu importe la vrai nature de Derek, peu importe les combats, le surnaturel, les ennemis…, Stiles l'aimait de cet amour, cet amour qui donnait de la joie, de la douceur, du soutien, des rêves, du bonheur. Derek aimait Stiles du même amour, mais la différence d'âge posait plus de problème de son côté. Que faire? Répondre à Stiles? Avouer ses sentiments? Parler au shérif? Peut être qu'il approuverait? Mais peut être pas… attendre la majorité de Stiles? Il se repassa encore une fois la chanson en entier.

'' Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là où le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus

Tous les mots qu'on se dit  
Ces pensées qui nous lient  
Sont comme des larmes aux yeux  
Des instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous cachés

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux

J'ai lu dans ton regard  
Un peu de notre histoire  
Mais la fin tu le sais  
Personne ne la connait  
Tout au fond de nos cœurs  
Quand l'étoile se meurt

Si on n'y prenait garde  
On pourrait par mégarde  
Sur la plage des aveux  
Effacer sur le sable  
Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux  
Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux''

''On pourrait tous les deux, essayer d'être heureux''…voilà ce que Derek retenait de cette chanson. Stiles ne promettait rien, ni la réussite d'une histoire, ni le bonheur mais il avait pensé à proposer d'essayer d'être heureux et ça c'était la vraie beauté de cette chanson. Stiles ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard, bien au contraire.

 **La chanson c'est celle-ci: Cindy Daniel-Sous Une Pluie D'étoiles**

* * *

 **Voilà, on se retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 2, puis jeudi pour le 3 et le dimanche d'après pour le 4 :-)**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Les sentiments de Derek

**Bonjour**

 **voici le chapitre 2 de La Cassette**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci pour les rws sur le premier chapitre**

 **:-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Les sentiments de Derek

Derek s'était passé la chanson, jusqu'à la savoir par cœur. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de cette déclaration. Il avait envie d'amour, besoin d'amour, mais définitivement Stiles était trop jeune. Attendre serait difficile, il le savait, mais ça faisait déjà presque un an qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'hyperactif, alors attendre sept mois de plus ne devait pas être si insurmontable. Il pensa à aller parler au shérif, mais n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée. Déjà parce que l'ado n'avait peut être pas mit son père dans la confidence et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas bien comment lui dire que lui, loup-garou âgé de vingt-cinq ans, était amoureux de son fils mineur. Est-ce que quelque part, il y avait déjà eue une telle histoire d'amour? Sûrement pas! Ce n'était pas banal, mais en même temps ni Derek ni Stiles n'étaient des gens banals, alors forcément.

* * *

Il voulait répondre à Stiles, mais comment, quand et surtout comment s'exprimer? Une lettre…non, il était plus courageux que ça quand même et Stiles méritait mieux, tellement mieux. Une visite… connaissant leur façon de parler ça finirait en plaquage contre un mur et en abus de sarcasme et d'humour nul. Lui renvoyer une cassette…l'idée était bonne, mais Derek n'avait rien ici pour faire une cassette et ne voulait pas se mettre à chercher. Un cadeau…mais quoi? Il resta allongé sur son canapé jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et fut surpris de revoir Braeden dans son loft. Elle avait de la terre dans les cheveux et du sang sur les bras. Elle sentait la sueur, la peur, la détermination et le sang, évidement. Pas très agréable.

\- Tu es resté ici toute la journée? Demanda la jeune mercenaire d'un ton condescendant.

\- Ouais.

\- Rien à faire? Tu ne devais pas parler à la meute du loup du désert?

\- Si.

\- Je vois!

La jeune femme se dévêtit l'air furax et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle ressorti dix minutes plus tard avec les cheveux mouillés et totalement nue. Derek détailla la belle métisse et ressenti l'envie furieuse de la prendre là tout de suite. Mais par manque de sexe et non pas par amour. Il n'en fit donc rien et resta couché sur son canapé. La jeune femme finit par se rhabiller, visiblement elle avait compris.

* * *

Elle alla poser ses armes sur la table et entreprit de les décharger et de le nettoyer un peu.

\- Tu as pu savoir ce que c'était que cette cassette?

Devait-il mentir? Il choisit la vérité. Il se leva et vint vers la table.

\- En vérité, Sourwolf c'est moi.

\- Donc c'était pour toi?

\- Oui. Il s'agit d'un surnom que m'a donné, un jour, Stiles. Et j'ai pu écouter la cassette. Il a enregistré une chanson dessus. Une chanson d'amour.

\- Tu vas lui répondre? Demanda Braeden en crochant son regard dans celui du loup.

\- J'en ai l'intention oui, mais je ne sais pas quand, ni comment.

\- Tu devrais lui avouer.

\- Je sais…tu le savais depuis le début n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis humaine, mais je vois les sentiments où ils sont. Pas besoin de pouvoirs. Je ne pensais pas du tout prendre sa place dans ton cœur. C'est évident que c'est impossible. N'attends pas que vous soyez malheureux les deux.

\- Il a dix-sept ans.

\- Justement, c'est parce qu'il a dix-sept ans que je te dis ça. Les émotions des jeunes peuvent être destructrices. Ils sont parfois trop émotifs et se font vite des idées. Il pourrait croire que ton silence est un refus.

\- Et son père?

\- S'il est un minimum intelligent, il saura voir qu'entre vous c'est l'amour véritable.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment lui répondre.

\- Tu trouveras! Désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider et pas rester non plus. Je redeviens la mercenaire solitaire et sans attache que j'aime être. Tout ça tombe au bon moment, finalement. Je devrais presque remercier ce gamin.

\- Il s'appelle Stiles.

\- Moui, je le sais.

La mercenaire regarda un moment dans le vide, puis alla chercher son sac de sport, y glissa ses armes et ses habits.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir là maintenant. Dit le loup sans grande conviction.

\- Non, mais j'ai du boulot. Alors quelques heures d'avance ne changeront rien. C'était sympa.

Derek fit un petit sourire et Braeden s'approcha du loup pour un baiser d'adieu. Ils ne se reverraient sûrement jamais, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Elle sortit du loft et partie dans la nuit

* * *

Derek resta seul dans son loft et réfléchit à a façon dont il allait répondre à Stiles. Il passa la nuit à chercher des idées qui, au final, n'apportait pas grand-chose. La meilleure chose à faire, selon lui, était tout simplement de voir l'hyperactif, en terrain neutre, et de lui parler franchement…mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Toutefois, Braeden avait raison, il fallait le faire avant que le silence du loup passe pour un refus ou de l'indifférence. D'ailleurs, Derek ne savait même pas depuis quand cette cassette était là. Trois jours au moins voir même plus, parce que le lycan n'avait pas senti l'odeur de l'humain. Il soupira un grand coup, il avait besoin de se changer les idées avant de donner rendez-vous à Stiles. Être sûr qu'il le voulait, être sûr de ce qu'il espérait, être sûr d'être prêt à une relation avec un ado hyperactif. Il en avait envie mais ce n'était pas si simple. Déjà sa condition à lui n'était pas simple, mais si on y rajoutait un hyperactif ça risquait de devenir explosif par moment. Il fallait être prêt à gérer ça, à le vouloir, à l'accepter et être sûr de vouloir essayer. Essayer d'être heureux…ce n'est pas aussi évident qu'une chanson dans la vie réelle. Il s'habilla et sortit de son loft. Il avait besoin d'aller se ressourcer en forêt. Ça lui ferrait du bien et peut être même prendre un moment ça forme de loup et courir, courir jusqu'à en avoir mal, courir jusqu'à en oublier de penser, en oubliant de se prendre la tête, en oublier de se torturer le cerveau pour un amour impressionnant. Un amour qui lui coupait le souffle, un amour qui le rendait guimauve, un amour qui le tuait à petit feu tant il avait qu'il soit réciproque et réalisable.

* * *

À quel moment Stiles avait autant accroché son cœur? Dès leur rencontre? Dès qu'il avait compris que l'hyperactif le connaissait? Dès qu'il avait su que Stiles était au courant pour sa condition? Dès qu'il avait senti son odeur dans la forêt? Cette odeur de sucre mêlée à l'acidité du médicament que l'hyperactif prenait en quantité un peu excessive. Cette odeur caractéristique de l'Adderall. Ou alors, quand il avait entendu le cœur du jeune homme rater un battement et puis plusieurs, quand il avait rencontré ce regard? L'ado l'avait regardé puis avait détourné les yeux, s'était frotté la nuque et ne l'avait plus regardé en face de toute la rencontre. Derek avait presque entendu ce jeune cœur se serrer quand il s'était retourné puis il n'avait cessé, à chaque rencontre, même furtive, d'entendre ce cœur s'emballer…pour lui. Et si Stiles avait pu entendre son cœur à lui, il y aurait entendu les mêmes battements frénétiques. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme son cœur explosait, s'emballer, prenait un rythme effréné et Derek devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'approcher de l'ado et l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle et la raison. Il fallait remédier à ça…Stiles avait eu raison avec sa cassette, c'était le bon moment. Il était prêt…fallait juste que cet amour soit accepté par le shérif et que ça ne pose pas de problème avec la loi. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis et encore moins en attirer à Stiles et à son père. Il appréciait énormément le shérif, mais il savait désormais qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il rentra chez lui en loup et redevint humain pour écrire un message à Stiles.

'' Demain, 14h, à la vieille distillerie? Sourwolf''

Il attendit la réponse de Stiles en tournant en rond dans son loft, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, s'habilla et se précipita sur son portable dès qu'il entendit la sonnerie annonçant un nouveau message. Stiles avait juste répondu OK, et ça suffisait.

* * *

Derek verrait donc Stiles le lendemain, restait à savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne faudrait pas que ça parte en dispute, ce serait vraiment dommage et l'un comme l'autre risquait de se fermer définitivement. L'ado risquait d'être blessé et…en fait Derek aussi. Il savait qu'il serait blessé. C'était l'amour de la dernière chance, sinon vraiment Derek se dirait qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça, ou qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas droit. Stiles était sa chance, sa chance d'amour, sa chance de bonheur, sa chance de connaître des jours meilleurs. Sa chance d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer, à regarder, à chérir. Quelqu'un à aller voir, un but à ses journées, une lumière pour ses nuits, un espoir pour ses moments de doutes, une force pour ses moments de faiblesse.

* * *

La puissance de l'amour, Derek avait enfin envie de la connaître pour de vrai. Avec Stiles et uniquement avec lui. Il aura fallu un an pour s'en rendre compte, un an pour accepter, un an pour vouloir, un an pour oser espérer. Le bonheur était là, il attendait sagement un rendez-vous dans une vieille distillerie, une entrevue qui pourrait unir deux vies, changer deux vies, embellir deux vies.

* * *

Bien sûr ça faisait peur… la peur de se fourvoyez, la peur de se brûler les ailes, la peur que rien ne fonctionne et que tout se brise, mais l'envie était désormais plus forte que la peur, le désir était bien plus grand, la volonté bien plus motivante, la motivation bien plus prometteuse, les promesses bien plus attractives, l'attraction bien trop attirante et l'attirance bien trop présente désormais pour pouvoir reculer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était plus possible de se mentir, plus possible de se voiler la face. Derek était amoureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été, bien plus qu'il ne pensait l'être un jour et ça lui plaisait. Il voulait ses papillons dans le ventre, ses frissons dans le corps, ses étoiles dans les yeux, ses étincelles dans le cœur et ses rêves dans la tête. Il suffirait simplement qu'il soit honnête avec Stiles, juste qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut de lui dans sa vie, à ses côtés et même dans son lit. Derek serait-il capable de le dire?

Il le fallait…

* * *

 **On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 3**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Les fantasmes de Stiles

**Bonjour**

 **on est jeudi.**

 **bon réveillon à tous pour ce soir. voici le chapitre 3 de La Cassette.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les fantasmes de Stiles

Stiles avait reçu le SMS de Derek quatre jours après avoir déposé la cassette. Il s'était rongé les ongles, avait pleuré, avait haï le loup-garou de toutes ses forces, avait hésité à vouloir mourir…puis la réponse était arrivé. Sourwolf lui donnait rendez-vous. Stiles pouvait enfin respirer. Le jour d'avant, il avait eu une discussion avec son père.

* * *

Le shérif était rentré tôt du travail et avait trouvé son fils unique couché par terre dans le salon.

\- ça va Stiles?

\- Mmmmh, répondit Stiles sans même bouger un œil.

\- Des soucis?

\- Mmmmh.

\- Je vois. Tu veux en parler avec moi?

\- Nan.

\- Je peux tout entendre tu sais. Je vois bien que depuis que tu es revenu du Mexique, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es…amoureux?

Stiles releva le buste et regarda son père. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi sec.

\- Stiles, j'aimerais parler avec toi.

Le shérif prit le temps d'ôter sa veste, d'aller se changer et vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que tu es amoureux?

L'ado regarda son père et hésita à tout lui dire ou à fuir…il se leva pour fuir et finalement se rassit à côté de son père en regardant la moquette.

\- Je suis amoureux papa.

\- ça se voit depuis un moment. Toujours de Lydia?

\- Non, mais j'aurais préféré sans doute.

\- De Malia?

\- Non. C'est plus compliqué à vrai dire et je ne suis pas sûr que tu…

\- Accepte?

\- Ouais…

\- ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

\- D'abord, faut que je te dise que je me suis déclaré, il y a deux jours et que je n'ai pour le moment aucune nouvelle, mais je ne m'attends pas un miracle de la part de…enfin…de…

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste. Tu as autant de chances que n'importe qui. Et si la personne à qui tu t'es déclaré a un minimum de conscience humaine, elle va te répondre même si c'est négativement. Peut-être que cette personne hésite.

\- Ils'agitdeDerekHalepapa! Dit Stiles d'un coup sans faire d'espace.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Depuis un bon moment déjà pour ne pas te mentir. Par contre dans ta phrase, j'ai juste compris Derek, le reste c'était du chinois.

\- Il s'agit de Derek Hale, redit Stiles en soupirant et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le shérif marqua un blanc, le savoir faisait quand même plus étrange que juste le supposer. Il caressa d'une main tendre le dos de son fils.

\- Bon, je m'en doutais, je te l'ai dit…alors, je suis content d'en être sûr. Il te répondra sûrement, laisse-lui un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas anodin, d'autant que tu n'es pas majeur.

\- Je suis un gosse à côté de lui.

\- Et alors? La différence d'âge n'empêche rien, tu sais. Après, j'ai plutôt soucis, s'il devait y avoir une relation entre vous que ce soit…explosif. Entre ton impulsivité et son côté torturé.

\- Mmmh.

\- Mais, on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant. Tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui?

\- Mouais. Un peu. Tu crois qu'il va me répondre?

\- Je l'espère. Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

\- à Derek? Demanda l'ado en tournant violemment la tête vers son père.

\- Oui, à Derek, oui. Peut-être qu'il ne t'a pas répondu parce que je suis shérif. Il est quand même plus âgé que toi, il n'est pas bête, il connait les lois.

\- Il est avec Braeden surtout.

\- Stiles…il s'est passé quoi au Mexique?

Stiles baissa le regard et soupira. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il serra les poings.

\- Derek…il…il est mort au Mexique et je… je n'étais pas là vers lui. Je voulais rester, mais il y avait Braeden près de lui et Scott dans la Iglesia, alors…je…j'ai dû faire un choix, papa et…je l'ai laissé.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Je pense qu'il m'en veut. J'aurai dû rester, mais…c'est lui qui…enfin, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Que mon unique devoir était de sauvé Scott et que lui il avait Braeden. Je ne suis pas en mesure de lutter contre cette femme. Tu as déjà vu Braeden?

\- Non.

\- C'est une femme magnifique. Courageuse, qui manie les armes comme personne, sait se défendre seule et surtout ne s'attire pas sans arrêt des emmerdes comme moi.

\- Tu as une mauvaise image de toi.

\- Non, papa! C'est l'image que Derek a de moi. Alors, c'est bien évident que Braeden est mieux, tellement mieux…et puis elle doit avoir le même âge que lui je pense, et puis c'est une femme et moi avec ça, ben je peux pas rivaliser.

\- Je ne veux pas te contredire…mais quand même, je pense que tu ne sais pas vraiment quelle image Derek à réellement de toi. Quand tu étais…possédé, il était inquiet, il s'est beaucoup investit pour aider à te sauver. S'alliant même avec Chris et s'il t'a fait comprendre au Mexique que tu ne devais pas rester vers lui c'est à mon avis, de un parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir devant toi, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur toi pour sauver Scott.

\- Ouais…et au final, ce n'est même pas moi qui ai aidé…c'est Liam…le bêta de Scott. Le lien de la meute, le lien de l'alpha…enfin toutes ces conneries de loups-garous quoi! Alors que c'est moi…bref.

\- Je comprends que ça t'ai fait mal. Scott est comme ton frère et Liam vient d'arriver dans votre groupe. Pour Derek, attends encore quelques jours et tu pourras aviser après. Je suis prêt à aller le menacer si jamais. Le shérif rit en disant la dernière phrase ce qui fit rigoler Stiles.

* * *

Finalement une réponse était arrivée et avait fait battre le cœur de Stiles à un rythme déraisonnable. Merde, Derek Hale lui avait donné un rendez-vous quand même! Stiles garda tout de même les pieds sur terre pour ne pas s'emballer inutilement. Le loup-garou pouvait juste vouloir le remettre à sa place, mais au moins il avait répondu… Stiles passa la nuit à faire des plans pour le lendemain…et si Derek le tuait, le frappait, si il l'envoyait bouler…si il lui disait des mots d'amour, si il voulait sortir avec lui, si il 'embrassait…oh mon dieu, si il l'embrassait…que ferait-il à ce moment-là? Stiles se secoua dans son lit, non, non il ne fallait pas penser à ça… surtout ne pas se faire des idées. S'attendre à tout avec Derek oui, fantasmer non!

Quoi que, fantasmer ça c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Stiles avait déjà fantasmé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses baisers chauds dans son cou, ses mains puissantes sur son corps, son corps musclé contre le sien, ses bras l'enveloppant dans des étreintes douces, rassurantes et passionnées, milles mots soufflés à son oreille. Il avait déjà fantasmé le corps nu du loup-garou…ce corps pressé contre le sien, le surplombant de toute sa puissance et de toute sa virilité…Il avait fantasmé chaque sensation que pourraient lui provoquer les baisers de Derek, les caresses de Derek…les sensations que pourraient lui procurer d'avoir lui ses mains sur le corps du loup. Sentir ses muscles, sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses poils, sentir son sexe, sentir ses fesses fermes sous ses doigts, sentir ses cuisses… il avait déjà fantasmé comment serait l'amour avec lui, passionné, doux et parfois bestial…grisant, torturant, enivrant…lui faisant perdre la tête et le souffle dans les délices du plaisir. Derek en lui, lui prodiguant mille sensations de jouissance absolu et d'amour suprême. Lui faisant l'amour délicieusement dans le seul but de lui prouver à quel point il l'aime, lui faisant l'amour sauvagement pour lui prouver à quel point son désir est puissant… sa bouche sur lui le baisant doucement dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur la bouche, ses crocs le mordillant délicatement et sensuellement pour ajouter du plaisir aux délices du sexe avec le loup, ses griffes laissant des marque sur sa peu pâle pour le faire se cambrer de douleur mêlée de plaisir intense…

* * *

Tout ça Stiles y avait déjà songé de milles façons différentes, dans milles situations… d'abord Derek se fâcherait pour une broutille et ensuite il le plaquerai contre le mur, plein de rage et d'envie non contenue… puis, ne tenant plus, il prendrais ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal qui ferait clairement voir à Stiles ce que le loup désirait…puis Stiles répondrai en calmant la fureur du garou et alors, commenceraient les caresses douces, frénétiques et maladroites sur leurs deux corps pour ensuite, une fois l'ambiance installée et la découverte passée, les gestes deviennent plus précis, plus cajoleurs, plus porteurs de désir et la suite se ferait tout seule…Derek coucherait Stiles sur son lit d'ado et viendrai se mettre sur lui…alors Stiles serait prêt à l'accueillir contre lui, puis à sentir son désir qui le ferait vibrer, frissonner, et enfin à l'accueillir en lui pour sentir enfin cette sensation de plénitude incroyable, cette sensation que le loup est exactement où il devait être…ce n'était qu'un de ses nombreux scénarios imaginés dans son esprit quand le désir pour le loup se faisait trop fort pour y résister. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées après avoir laissé le plaisir solitaire prendre le pas sur sa raison de ne pas fantasmer…

* * *

Le matin du jour du rendez-vous arriva tôt, bien trop tôt pour l'hyperactif qui soufflait sans arrêt et tentait de canaliser son cœur et ses pensées. Ne pas s'affoler…Derek n'allait pas le tuer, mais il n'allait sûrement pas non plus lui faire l'amour passionnément…il y avait de quoi faire entre ces deux extrêmes quand même. Le shérif préféra se taire ce matin-là, son fils avait l'air déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça… lui-même de son côté avait aussi passé sa nuit à réfléchir. Pouvait-il accepter quelque chose entre son fils et Derek? Pouvait-il permettre à un potentiel amour de s'affirmer entre eux? Est-ce que sa condition de shérif le lui permettait vraiment? Il avait fini par poser des mots sur du papier, du papier à l'attention de Derek Hale. Il le fallait, Derek en avait besoin et le shérif tout autant. Il donna la lettre à son fils sur lequel le nom du loup était écrit en grand. Sans un mot, il posa un baiser sur le front de son ado et partit travailler.

* * *

Stiles se rongea les doigts le restant de la matinée et finalement, il arriva un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous à la vieille distillerie. Il vit de suite la voiture de Derek et dès qu'il posa un pied hors de sa jeep, il sentit en lui que le loup savait déjà qu'il était là. Il entra prudemment dans la veille distillerie et le vit de dos au fond du local. Il n'osa rien dire, et ne bougea plus, attendant que le loup fasse le pas lui-même… lui l'avait déjà fait avec la cassette. Derek ne se retourna pas, mais lui montra la cassette en l'agitant dans sa main levée.

\- Je l'ai écouté Stiles. La voix de Derek résonna dans le bâtiment en faisant frissonner Stiles qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir.

\- Je m'en doute oui, répondit Stiles dans un murmure à peine audible, mais le loup l'entendit. Il se retourna lentement et approcha de Stiles. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et toisa l'ado devant lui.

\- Alors, il s'agissait de ça?

Stiles ne comprit pas bien la question, mais hocha la tête par l'affirmative en osant lever le regard vers le loup. Pour se donner une contenance, il lui tendit directement la lettre de son père. Le loup le regarda d'un mauvais œil en saisissant l'objet marqué de son prénom.

\- C'est de toi?

\- Non, de mon père. Il n'est pas idiot. Il savait.

\- Tu l'as lu?

\- Nan. Je ne me le serais pas permis. Je lui ai parlé. Je suppose que ça a dû le travailler cette nuit vu que je lui ai dit hier soir qu'on avait rendez-vous. Il me l'a donné ce matin. Tu peux la lire maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais m'asseoir et attendre que tu ais fini. C'est peut-être important.

Stiles s'assit par terre et le loup hésita. Il finit par ouvrir la lettre et la commença en restant debout, puis finit par s'asseoir et recommencer à lire depuis le début. Stiles évita absolument de regarder le loup, il ne voulait pas voir ses émotions…même si Derek en avait peu habituellement.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **bisous à tous Kitsune**


	4. On a réussi à être heureux

**Bonjour**

 **voilà, on est dimanche et c'est donc le dernier chapitre de La Cassette.**

 **j'espère que cette mini fic vous a plu.**

 **merci d'avoir commenter, suivi, lu, favoriter, follower...**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**

 **warning : évocation de la mort d'un personnage principal**

* * *

On a réussit à être heureux

''Derek,

J'ai compris les sentiments que mon fils ressent pour vous et je pense pouvoir dire que ceux que vous ressentez pour lui sont assez semblables.

Oui, Stiles est mineur. Oui, je suis son père et c'est à moi de faire attention à lui et oui, je suis shérif et je me dois de faire respecter la loi. Ceci étant dit, les lois sont faites aussi pour être parfois transgressées. Si vous aimez mon fils comme il vous aime, je suis bien évidement prêt à soutenir votre amour envers en contre tous. Je sais ce qu'il en est, je sais que ce n'est pas vous qui le forcez, que vous ne faites aucune pression sur lui.

Ses sentiments sont purs, forts et sincères et je suis persuadé que les vôtres le sont tout autant.

Je ne m'autorise pas à mettre un frein à l'amour. Ce serait vraiment dommage. Je peux dire et soutenir qu'entre vous, ce n'est pas juste comme ça, que ça ne date pas de quelques jours, bien loin de là. Je pense même que pour les deux, ça à commencé dès votre rencontre.

J'ai donc peu de choses à te dire Derek… prends la bonne décision pour toi mais aussi pour mon fils. Si tu le veux, je ne me mettrai jamais au travers. Je suis sûr que tu peux lui apporter beaucoup et j'espère qu'il puisse t'en apporter autant.

Bien amicalement, John Stilinski.''

* * *

La lettre avait profondément touchée Derek et elle avait touchée Stiles quand le loup lui avait donné à lire. C'était simple, pas de trop, pas de manque. Juste les quelques phrases qu'ils faillaient pour que les réflexions se fassent comme elles devaient pour Derek…et pour Stiles, même si lui était déjà sûr de lui.

* * *

Dans la vielle distillerie ce jour-là, il y eu des larmes, des paroles, des promesses, mais surtout de l'amour…beaucoup d'amour. De l'amour brûlant, de l'amour passionné, de l'amour partagé. Derek avait choisi Stiles et l'ado avait choisi le loup.

* * *

On a réussit à être heureux disaient souvent Derek et Stiles et ils le disaient car c'était vrai…ils l'avaient été.

Maintenant le bonheur avait laissé place à un peu de malheur et de mélancolie, mais les souvenirs étaient plus que sublimes.

Pas un instant ils n'avaient regretté leur choix. Pas une seconde, Stiles n'avait regretté de s'être déclaré. Il avait eu tout le loisir de profiter de Derek, de pouvoir l'aimer, d'être aimé par lui et de réalisé un à un leurs fantasmes.

Le shérif avait été un père et un beau-père comblé de voir son fils et son beau-fils heureux. De les voir s'aimer, se soutenir, s'adorer, se disputer, vivre leur vie de couple. Toutes les étapes avaient apportées son lot de joie, d'inquiétudes, d'incertitudes, de peurs, de paroles… la communication avait été la clé de leur couple, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

Derek parlait peu, Stiles beaucoup et ça donnait un juste milieu qui fonctionnait bien.

* * *

Le cimetière de Beacon Hills était un endroit sinistre, froid, sans âme, sans beauté et l'homme qui y entra cet après-midi là était entièrement d'accord. En plus l'amour de sa vie était couché là, dans une allée, sous une stèle de granit. L'homme parcouru les allées en ne faisant pas état du temps maussade qui accompagnait sa visite. Il s'arrêta devant une tombe et soupira avant de s'agenouiller. Il chassa de la main quelques pétales de fleurs tombés sur la pierre et regarda le nom et le prénom écrits. Les lettres dorées qui prouvaient que l'homme avait existé. Qu'il avait été quelqu'un. Qu'il avait été aimé. Qu'il manquait à des gens.

\- Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à venir, je suis désolé. J'ai beaucoup hésité, j'espère que tu comprendras. Tu me manque tellement. Je ne cesse depuis ton départ d'écouter notre chanson.

L'homme avait hésité, ce n'est jamais facile de venir voir la tombe de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé. Cette stèle qui nous rappelle encore plus cruellement que la personne n'est plus là et ne sera plus jamais là et qu'un jour nous aussi, nous ne serons plus là. Plus là pour les autres, plus là pour prouver qu'on vit…restera une pierre avec un nom…dernière preuve d'une vie passée sur terre…trop courte, bien souvent trop courte.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu dirais que ta vie à été trop courte. Notre âge est largement raisonnable et j'avoue que j'ai un peu hâte de partir moi aussi.

Partir? Oui mais pour aller où? Au Paradis? En Enfer? Dans un trou noir? Est-ce qu'on se rend compte qu'on est mort? Est-ce qu'on se demande comment ça ferrait de revenir à la vie? Est-ce qu'on voit les vivants? Ceux qu'on est censé attendre?

\- Et toi? Tu vas vraiment m'attendre? Comment je pourrais le savoir? Personne n'a jamais pu dire ce qui se passait après la vie. Est-ce qu'on a droit à une autre vie, dans un autre monde? Si tu pouvais me dire, je saurais à quoi je dois m'attendre. Est-ce que tu es tout seul? Ou bien les autres qui sont partis avant toi sont là aussi? Est-ce que tu as enfin la chance de revoir ceux que tu voulais?

Est-ce que c'est vrai ça aussi? Ils sont là, les pères, les mères, les amis, la famille, les ennemis qui sont morts avant nous? Est-ce qu'ils nous diront quelque chose? Tu m'as manqué, je suis contente de te voir, je vais pouvoir me venger… qui sait exactement.

\- Tu sais, j'espère ne pas vivre trop longtemps après toi. Ça fait déjà un mois et j'ai l'impression que dix ans sont passés. Je me traîne, doucement… à cause de mon âge mais pas que… ton absence est pire que tout et je suis content qu'elle n'arrive que maintenant. Je me dis qu'il me reste sûrement moins de dix ans à tirer sur terre, alors ça me réjouis un peu. Tu sais j'ai pensé à mourir avec toi ou au moins juste après toi, mais je sais que si je fais ça tu t'énerverai contre moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas tout seul, alors je ne fais pas tout ce que je veux. Que dirait Scott? Que dirait Cora? Que dirait Isaac et que dirait Liam? On est cinq à être encore là. Le surnaturel en a supprimé beaucoup, mais nous, on est encore debout. On a vu disparaître nos parents, on a vu disparaître Lydia, Malia, Peter, Aiden, Allison, Chris, Kira, Mason… pardonne-moi mais je pleure en pensant à tout ça… tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a combattu pour que nous… on arrive à mourir de vieillesse. C'est presque une gloire. On a eu de la chance certes, mais on s'est aussi battu pour cette chance. Je ne regrette aucun moment passé avec toi et si je meurs maintenant, demain, dans un an, dans dix, je sais que je partirai sans aucun regret. Ma vie c'était toi et je t'ai eu à mes côtés. Tu as fais mon bonheur, tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as fait peur, tu m'as fait pleurer, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as câliné, tu m'as fait l'amour comme personne. Tes bras ont été un écrin doux et précieux. Je m'y suis sentis bien, je m'y suis sentis chez moi, je me suis sentis exactement à la place où la vie avait prévu que je sois. Cette cassette, c'était l'idée du siècle quand même… faut avouer que sur ce coup-là… tu as été un vrai génie. Je n'ai jamais douté que tu en étais un de toute façon. Tu savais que la communication ce n'était pas notre fort, alors si tu étais venu parler, on ne se serait sûrement pas compris et on aurait raté quelque chose, on aurait raté l'amour, on aurait raté nos vies, raté notre bonheur. Je t'ai remercié chaque jour que la vie m'a offert avec toi, d'avoir eu cette idée et tu m'as remercié chaque jour de t'avoir choisi. Tu entends comme je parle…je crois que depuis ton départ le silence est bien trop lourd, alors je parle. Je parle à Scott, je parle à Liam, je parle à l'horloge, à la télé, à la cafetière, à la douche, à notre lit… à tout ce qui peut m'écouter sans m'interrompre et promis je vais continuer de venir te parler, parce que maintenant tu ne vas plus jamais me couper et ça… c'est le seul regret que je vais avoir.

Derek se tut et s'essuya les yeux en se relevant. Oui il était vieux, oui il avait les cheveux blancs, mais il était toujours aussi beau et ses yeux verts, bien que tristes en ce moment, étaient toujours sublimes et même encore plus que pendant les 24 premières années de sa vie, parce qu'ils avaient brillés d'amour et de bonheur pendant de longues années. Stiles avait su faire de sa vie de solitaire, une vie remplie d'amis, remplie de dîners, remplis de rire, remplis de soirées télé, remplis de matchs de lacrosse, de base-ball ou de basket. Derek n'aurait pas osé rêver mieux.

Derek soupira et regarda encore le prénom inscrit sur la tombe et sourit. Oui, l'amour de sa vie était décédé et ça le rendait triste, mais ils avaient eu une vie extraordinaire. Il aurait rit si on lui avait dit plus jeune, qu'un jour il passerait sa vie avec un homme bavard, énervant, sautillant partout, super intelligent et surtout un homme! Ouais, il aurait rit putain. Mais ils auraient eu raison. Complètement, entièrement, totalement raison. Il repensa au jour où il avait rencontré l'hyperactif dans la forêt, il repensa à toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé, où ils s'étaient entraidés. Les fois où il avait menacé l'ado sans que ce soit efficace. Toutes les fois où il avait voulu protéger l'ado, qui en réalité était sûrement l'être le plus puissant de la meute. Combien de fois leurs vies avaient dépendues de Stiles? Il avait été capturé, battu, menacé, enfermé, affamé…rien, rien ne l'avait jamais fait plier, rien ne l'avait jamais brisé. Il avait eu un courage et une volonté à toutes épreuves. Bien plus que certains, bien plus que le vrai alpha lui-même. Scott le disait aussi, Stiles n'était pas qu'un humain, bien loin de là, il était l'alpha de la meute et tous avaient gravités autour de lui en croyant tourner autour des loups-garous. D'ailleurs, Scott avait tenu à faire graver sur la tombe de Stiles l'inscription: Chef de meute! Stiles Stilinski.

Derek eut un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu m'attends hein? Ou au moins essaye de ne pas sautiller trop loin.

Il sourit une dernière fois et partit, doucement, lentement, les mains derrière le dos et le visage tourné contre le ciel. Il avait cessé de faire maussade et entre deux nuages, Derek fut persuadé d'avoir aperçu deux yeux de miel.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics.**


End file.
